


Tell Me

by quaint_camera



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Multi, Natasha used I'm Through With Your Bullshit (it's SUPER-EFFECTIVE!), Sexual Tension, Songfic, Tony being an oblivious ass, Tony feeling sorry for himself, Tony getting things he doesn't deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He trembles with it, how obvious they are. How Pepper’s let some gorgeous, sullen redhead she barely knows spread her open instead of <i>him</i>. How it’s been going on for forever and she still hasn’t told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> For an [avengerskink music shuffle prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=4294894#t4294894).

 

Sitting at a traffic light  
I've waited on one thousand times,  
it suddenly occurred to me  
that you were never gonna tell me  
tell me (tell me) (tell me)

\- ["Tell Me" by Earlimart](http://open.spotify.com/track/6NTEKvxVDpsDKyEFKIdxSr)

 

***

  
“At least do it during the day.” Nagging is the closest Pepper will ever get to pleading with him.    
  
Tony know she doesn’t like it. Doesn’t care. “Not the same during the day,” he whines.   
  
“Why, because it’s less dangerous? Can't have that, now can we?” Pepper flings the words at him like daggers. She bites her lip, gathering her cardigan and briefcase, and looks him right in the eyes. “I’ll never understand you, Tony.”   
  
He can’t help the small smile that curls his lips. “You understand me better than you think.”   
  
Pepper stalks away briskly, heels clicking loud and crisp as she exits the kitchen. From over his glass of orange juice, Tony admires the rise and fall of each ass cheek in her tight, black business skirt, imagines giving it a mild slap with his palm and watching it jiggle gently with the aftershocks as the skin reddens.   
  
Doesn’t she know by now lectures won’t get her anywhere?    
  
Sex might. But Pepper’s always been too good for that.   
  


***

 

It’s a craving. The desire to indulge in something selfish. Surely Pepper’s had one of those before. Maybe not for this, but for sweets, or chocolate perhaps.  
  
He flips the on the fluorescent lights and crosses the workshop floor. “Pick a car, Jarvis, any car. We’re going for a spin.”  
  
Jarvis knows the deal by now. Tony runs his hand almost lovingly over the sleek, smooth surface as he waits for the click-click of unlocking doors.  Once inside, he lifts his arms and lets Jarvis buckle him in securely, but doesn’t move to turn the key or crank up the radio.  
  
“Ready, sir?” Jarvis prompts, gently.  
  
He sighs softly, closes his hand around the key.

 

***

  
The streetlights are bright blobs of color as they streak past, gaudy impressions of the stars he thought would be his last sight. A beautiful way to die.  
  
He rams the pedal all the way down with unconcerned ease. After flying in the suit, speeding feels like crawling. A laugh bursts from his belly.  
  
He doesn’t know why he bothers to heed the blaring red light, but he does, car skidding and slipping and fighting the steering wheel. He sits there panting in the middle of the intersection, chest heaving like he’s struggling for air and it’s so  _ridiculous_ .  
  
The stars aren't enough to replace the parting of Natasha’s full, pouty lips, her delicate fingers gently toying with Pepper’s collar as they laugh together, the noticable lack of panty lines under Pepper’s skirts that means she’s been wearing thongs these past few months.   
  
Tony knows that when she slipped that lacy fabric over her thighs, she didn’t have him in mind. He trembles with it, how obvious they are. How Pepper’s let some gorgeous, sullen redhead she barely knows spread her open instead of  _him_ . How it’s been going on for forever and she still hasn’t told him.  
  
“Tony.”  
  
Her voice is there, thin as a thread under the speaker’s crackle.  
  
He doesn’t answer, hates her too much to answer.  
  
“Just--stop this nonsense. Come home.”  
  
“No,” he grounds out, but it doesn’t sound firm, it sounds petulant.  
  
“ _Bastard!_ ” a different voice blasts suddenly through the speakers, too loud, and Tony cringes. “For God’s sake, stop fucking torturing her because of me! I’m sick of trying to fill your shoes, Stark,” she growls, fiercely. “Come and claim what’s yours--or lose it.”  
  
“Tasha...” He imagines freckled hands reaching out to caress a naked shoulderblade.  
  
So Pepper’s been dying her own kind of death. Widow’s deadly but beautiful, too, like the stars that haunt him.  
  
“Please,” Pepper says quietly, in a broken whisper only he can hear.  
  
Pepper never begs, not for anything.  
  
He puts the car in reverse.  
  


***

  
Tony thrusts sharply into the body beneath him, pleased at the way he can make Pepper’s mouth fall open each time and marveling at what an incredible slut Widow sounds like when being erratically fingered by Pepper. As he rocks, fucking to a steady rhythm, Natasha writhes and rolls on the bed, moaning and whining and groaning.  
  
 _Ironic that Widow’s so put-together in daily life, but such a wreck during sex,_  he thinks with a smirk.  _I’ll have to thank her later, though, for that irrepressible mouth of hers--_  
  
He grunts, hips snapping as he splashes himself over their sated, lovely bodies and squirms down to snuggle up between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or concrit = ♥


End file.
